Haunted
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: In 2009, Kenshin Himura was reborn, and through the ghost of Kauru and Tomoe, the Batthosai returns in his sleep. With the help of a witch, and the spirits of his freinds reborn, can Kenshin help the spirit of the black-haired girl that haunts him, and a
1. Chapter one

Okay I re-did the 1'st chappie, now read and Review Pleaze !!!!!!  
  
*************************  
  
Kenshin sighed, and logged off of his computer blinking his eyes to get them used to the darkness of his moonlit room, the shades drawn slightly but open enough for slits of moonlight to seep through and play on the hardwood floor.   
  
He stood slowly, the dizziness from hunger and lack of sleep made him reel, and he sat known again.   
  
Slowly, this time, he rose again and walked across the room to the window to watch the girl next-door practice singing.   
  
The window opened as it always did when her singing started. He listened as her haunting melody began, the melody that signaled the beginning of another night of trance and dream in the ancient language of the night.   
  
She began.  
  
hitomi ni hisondeiru aoku  
  
Bokura wa doko made yukou  
  
Futari no mirai ima sasuratte  
  
Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru  
  
Eien no arika owari nai yume  
  
Kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai  
  
zutto  
  
TAAKOIZU iro no kokoro no umi de  
  
Hikari no fune no AIZU ga kikoeru  
  
Hayaku ikanette hayaru omoi ni  
  
Nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne  
  
Itsuwari wa itsumo  
  
kotoba ni hisondeiru amaku  
  
Futari de hitotsu ni narou  
  
Okubyouna nami no ho mo dakishimete  
  
Bokura wa tabi wo tsuzukeru  
  
Dekiau sukima owari nai yume  
  
Niji wo tsukinuketa  
  
Yakusoku no hikari wo mezasu  
  
Bokura wa doko made yukou  
  
Futari no mirai ima sasuratte  
  
Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru  
  
Eien no arika owari nai yume  
  
Kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto.   
  
The song haunted the air as she began another melody that he could not comprehend the words to.   
  
Their eyes met, and he called down, "Why do you sing that song every midnight?"   
  
"For you."   
  
He was baffled, then a shrill buzzing came through his head and he was in his bed.   
  
He shook his head, his mane of red hair cascading into his eyes, and took his small glasses off of his bed stand and placed them on his nose.   
  
He could hear a whisper of silk as the open window blew his black curtains.   
  
He touched a long scarred wound and withdrew his hand in shock, it was crusted with blood!   
  
He looked across the room at the scabbard hanging on the wall, it was empty, the sword, he knew, was also covered in blood.   
  
He went to his bedroom door and listened for his mom to go back downstairs, calling that he was awake.   
  
Footfalls descending the creaking last step was heard even with the door closed.   
  
Waiting for a few seconds more, he flew out the door and into the bathroom across the hall.   
  
After catching his breath, he looked down at his wardrobe for the first time, and found that he wasn't wearing the suit of an assassin, but a Kimono, a Pink kimono at that!   
  
Blood stained the side and blood still came through the torn cloth in rivulets to pool around his foot on the linoleum.   
  
He sighed with relief that he hadn't found the swithch to flip the blade. Stripping off the soaked shirt peice of Kimono, he tossed it into the sink, after putting the plug in place, and filled the sink to soak the stains out of the shirt before they stained.   
  
He turned on water so that it was so hot that he could barley stand, and began the meticulous cleaning process all over again.   
  
He removed a bullet from his hip, and worried what, if he had been injured, had the other guy feel like.   
  
Would he even feel at all? a part of him asked, he banished the thought and finished his task.   
  
He wrapped his stomach tightly and thought that he should go to the hospital, then thought better, they ask too many questions. He finally resolved, when he was safe once again in the confounds of his room, to go to Shira and try to ask her to look at his wound.   
  
Dressing in black leather, incase his wound started to bleed again, he walked down to breakfast.   
  
He told his mom that he was walking to school, and walked in the general direction until he was out of sight, and started toward Shira's.   
  
"Where do you think you are goin' kid?" a gruff voice stopped him in his tracks, he felt the presence of a tall man looming over him.   
  
He turned to see the grinning face of his childhood buddy, Sanouske. "I'm going to see the wizard of ozz."   
  
He mimicked Dorothy from the ancient fairy tale. He smiled and a sharp light crossed his vision, and he was looking up from his friend's arms.   
  
"You havin' problems again?" Sanouske asked, the only one with the knowledge of the effects of the spell over him.   
  
"Mabey" he sighed, another sharp flash of pain hit him, and he gasped.   
  
"What happened, you get shot in the lung er somethin'?" he began to unbutton the front of Kenshin's coat.   
  
He was bare-chested underneath and Sanouske saw the tightly wrapped bandage, and the fresh scent of blood.   
  
"No," Kenshin gasped with the cold, "But a few inches higher and I would have."   
  
That settled it for the street-fighter, Kenshin couldn't walk for much longer, and he was stronger. He would just carry his friend to wherever he needed to go, preferably the hospital.   
  
Kenshin felt his fiends resolve and agreed, although it might be embarrassing for him in the long run, he allowed the other to carry him, and directed the way to Shira's house.   
  
A half-block from her house, a gang of older men sopped them, The Shinsengumi.   
  
"That's the kid," said a rough looking thug wearing a pair of dirty blue- jeans and a green dragon shirt.   
  
"The one that almost killed the Martman?" thug two asked, wearing a long overcoat.   
  
"I hear he has a bounty on his head." Said one stepping out from around the corner.  
  
"I heard it was issued by all the mob-bosses of New York" said another   
  
"Let's say we collect on our bounty," Said thug one.   
  
*********  
  
Author's notes: Great, our hero is in another time, in America, in New York, an about to be attacked by a bunch of mob guys, weird huh? It's an alternate reality, short epic, fiction,   
  
what'd-you-expect-I'm- writing-it?   
  
Kenshin dosen't die, exactly, this is the only thing that I can promise, though, cause I don't know where I want to take this, I am open to suggestions. 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay yall, here is the chapter ou all have waited so long for. sorry it is so short,but I finally fount the outlie so i can continue it YAY!!!  
  
******************  
  
Sano stood Kenshin on his own two feet and steped forward, putting himself between Kenshin and the thugs.   
  
"Sano." it was a warning. Sanouske stepped forward.   
  
"Are these the guys?" Sano asked Kenshin over his shoulder.  
  
"Sano, i will take care of them." He felt a small hand on his back, "Sano, I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
Kenshin sepped in front of Sano and drew his katana. "Leave now." He said dangerously.   
  
"What? Are you seriously trying to threaten us with that toy?" one thug stepped forward.  
  
"Please."  
  
He stepped forward again and Kenshin flipped the blade and swung down hard. The taller man toppled to the ground before him. Kenshin didn't like the way his body slowed down, but he moved to the next one.   
  
When he finished, he knelt, surrounded by the unconsious bodies of the thugs.  
  
  
  
As Kenshin stood, the world swayed dangerously and Sanouske came intohis feild of vision. Sanouske caught his arm and held his breath.   
  
"Kenshin?" He asked, worried.   
  
"I'm fine." Kenshin huffed, hen his face turned into a grimace of pain and he cried out in pain before he passed out.  
  
"You are covered in blood." Sano said quietly to himself as he picked up his childhood friend.  
  
"What happened?" yelled a girl. She had he hair braided into a long braid that trailed halfway down her back, and was wearing a pair of shorts and a tanktop.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! KENSHIN?!?!" she sceamed.  
  
Drawing her daggers, she threw one at the man.   
  
"Hey! Hey! hey, lady, i dont know what you have against Himura, but he's bleeding pretty badly, and he needs some help." Sano yelled at the girl while clumsily dodging her daggars.  
  
"What did you do to him you Jerk!?!"   
  
"He did it to himself!"   
  
"I dont care, just give him to me."The girl held out her hands.  
  
"Megumi? It's okay, Sano is a friend." Kenhsin said weakly, then went limp again.  
  
"Woah, he comes to in the perfect times doesn't he?" Sano said.  
  
"Come on, Scarlet can help."  
  
  
  
****  
  
When Kenshin woke up, he couldn't feel his body.  
  
Then he noticed the slurr of drugs clouding his mind and smiled inwardly.  
  
"Scarlet?" his voice a cracked whisper.  
  
"Well, the little samurai is awake. Glad you came to see me." A smiling face appeaed over him.  
  
"Hello, where's Sano and Megumi?" Kenshin knew better than to try to get up, instead, he layed still and waited for the witch to answer him.  
  
"Look for your self." Scarlet held kenshin's head up as he looked around he room and spotted his friends by the wall. the looked as if they would make the perfect couple.   
  
"Fighting those men was a very stupid thing to do." she scolded as she lay him ack down onto the bed.  
  
"I know."  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and a girl walked in, she was carrying a younger boy in her arms and layed him down on the cot across the room.  
  
Then she walked over to stand beside Scarlet. Kenshin looked at the face he had only seen.....  
  
...In his dreams.  
  
**********  
  
Da da da! My writer's block finally died so that i was able to write the next chapter. I am sorry to all of the peoples that have kept in touch with the story through my hiatis. Thankies. 


	3. Chapter Three

Okay, no that i have left myself at an evil cliffie...I decided that I had to go on. so here's to chapter 3  
  
"Kenshin this is Kauru Kamiya. She teachesKendo at her family's dojo, and volunteers at the homeless shelter." Scarlet introduced them and walked over to the boy that the girl had brought in.  
  
Kenshin laid back, this girl's presence having a calming effect over him, and went to sleep.   
  
Later he awoke to the sound of humming. He sat bolt upright and immediately regretted it as pain shot through his side. "Kuso." he muttered under his breath, as he threw himself back onto the sheets.   
  
"Lie still, I will go get Miss Scarlet." he heard a soft voice.   
  
"No." he opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist. "Please, just sit with me for awhile."   
  
Her blue eyes softened, and she sat down beside his bed and began humming.  
  
"That song, where did you learn it?"   
  
"My grandmother taught it to me when i was a child." she said, surprised at the young man's question.  
  
"Who is the boy you brought in?"   
  
"That was Yahiko Miojin, his father and mother were killed a few days ago, and he was beaten up and robbed the night before you came by some thugs, but some stranger rescued him. He kept mumbling about red hair, but i can make no sense of it. The Guy that robbed him was nicknamed Motman by his comrades." She said.  
  
Kenshin felt relived. He had done good instead of the evils that he had been expecting.   
  
"Where's Sanouske?"   
  
"The spikey haired guy?, He left with megumi earlier and hasn't been back since."  
  
"How long have I been out?" he asked, dreading the answer, feeling how stiff his muscles were.  
  
"Three days."   
  
"Holy...I have to get home!"  
  
"No. Sanouske told me to tell you that he had you covered." She said.  
  
Kenshin laid back with a sigh. Tonight would be hell to say the least. He would be well enough to walk and he had to start training soon.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" she asked  
  
Kenshin noticed, now, that his throat was almost painfully dry, he nodded.   
  
After he drank, they sat for awhile in companionable silence.   
  
"Kauru?" Kenshin broke the silence.  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Why are you the teacher of your kindo school?"   
  
"My mother died when i was young, and my father died a few years ago." she replied, her tone was flat and emotionless.  
  
"Sorry." he said.  
  
"No. I'm over it. it's okay now."  
  
"Why didn't I see you at school?"   
  
"I graduated two years ago. I was home schooled." She sighed. "I'm 17 now. "  
  
"Wow, that's young."Kenshin said, astonishment clear in his voice.  
  
Kauru only nodded.   
  
"Red hair...Red hair..."The boy across the room mumbled and sat up screaming.   
  
"Shhhh. it's okay, you're safe now."Kauru told him.   
  
Yahiko looked around scared, then spotted Kenshin across the room and sighed in relief.   
  
"You saved me in that alley last night didn't you?"  
  
Kenshin looked at the boy, astonished that the boy had remembered him.   
  
"I don't know." Kenshin said, then put his face in his hands.   
  
They heard a crash and something that sounded like gunshots, and bullets rittled the wall.  
  
Kenshin's eyes went yellow and he grabbed he sword that was beside his bed and raced toward the door to the living room.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Kauru yelled after him. 'he's going to get himself killed!' she thought as she raced after him, Yahiko following close behind.  
  
"Miss Scarlet?" he called, "Are you okay?"   
  
He heard a sigh come from behind the counter in the bar area.   
  
When he saw her he ghasped. then his ees wint darker and he blacked out.  
  
"Aaaaah!" the man screamed as he fell to the ground and pased out.   
  
Kauru looked at the samuri who sood before her, he was completely a different person than the man she had sung to in his sleep a few minutes ago, he was a ruthless swordsman.   
  
His eyes turned to her and the sword clattered to the ground. His legs crumpling underneath him, he soon followed.   
  
Yet again, another Cliffie. That's the only wa I can keep writing i swear.  
  
Oh well...  
  
Now Review review review!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Dang it, I swear you guys don't know the meaning of the word review. I Accept annolamous reviews ya know!!! Even Flames are welcome I like to know what i am doing right!!  
  
Sigh.   
  
I Swear, if you guys dont start reviewing, then i'll stop writing. I Swear!  
  
Sigh...  
  
Okay now to the story...Mopes off stage.  
  
Kauru watched as the man before her fell. it was as if it was in slow motion. He fell. his hair flying out behind him like a cape.   
  
Kauru stared at the destruction he had caused.   
  
Then she jumped as the man before her stirred. Then opened his eyes.  
  
Moments before his eyes had been Yellow. Now, though, they were violet.   
  
She backd away from him, until she looked into her eyes. She didn't see the killer that had stood before her seconds ago.  
  
All she saw was a tired boy, and a will to die.  
  
He looked at his hands in horror, as if he couldn't belive what had hapened.  
  
"Miss Scarlet." He whispered, stumbling toward the woman.   
  
"Yahiko, Call the police, tell them to send two ambulances, and to hurry." She called to th lttle boy, then put her arm around Kenshin's weist, and his arm over her head to help him walk.  
  
"You are not afraid?" He caughed up blood.  
  
"No. Stay still.. I don't want you to die." She scolded gently.  
  
Lady Scarlet had a wound that was pouring blood in her stomch and shoulder. Kenshin had a bullet hole in his arm and throat, the one in his side had reopened, and the buller had peirced his lung, being moved and shifted.   
  
"Miss Kauru. Get out of here. you will be caught, that you will."   
  
"No. Someone has to look after you two until they get here."   
  
Kenshin passed out then. and reawoke on a stretcher, staring up at the blue eyed seventeen year old. He saw worry in his eyes. Worry about him.  
  
Kenshin stayed in the hospital for a month until he was released int the care of his mother and Kauru.   
  
End chappie. Now review. You know how. Click the little blue button on the bottom of the screen and type. There ya go, better? Yes. 


End file.
